1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for measuring eye refractive power of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for objectively measuring eye refractive power of an examinee's eye. This apparatus measures the eye refractive power of the examinee's eye in a no-accommodation (accommodation-pausing) state (i.e., a far-vision state) by changing a presenting position (presenting distance) of a fixation target on which the examinee's eye is fixated and fogging the examinee's eye. In addition, this apparatus measures the eye refractive power of the examinee's eye in an accommodation state (i.e., a near-vision state) by moving the presenting position (presenting distance) of the fixation target to a near position (near distance). In such measurement, it is convenient if it can be checked that the fixation target has been disposed at a presenting position (presenting distance) by which the examinee's eye can be brought to the no-accommodation state or at a presenting position (presenting distance) by which the examinee's eye can be brought to the accommodation state.